


New Directions

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [10]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Hurt Stiles, M/M, New School, Sheriff Stilinski Moved so he could protect his son, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Moves Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles father moves them away because he wants to protect his son from the supernatural.</p><p>Stiles thinks he would be lonely all senior year but he finds a group of okay people surprisingly quickly</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Directions

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the new season of Glee does anyone else miss Marley and Jake??? and Ryder

“Try to have a good day, Son”John let out a small smile.

“Sure dad you took me away from everyone I know and made me move to some stupid no where town, I’m sure I will have a blast” Stiles scoffed.

“Stiles I told you being Chief of police here is a huge step for me the pay is amazing, I’ll finally be able to send you to Harvard next year” John smiles.

“Please dad don’t pretend that you did this for me, we both know you can’t handle the fact that my life was wrapped up in the supernatural and made me move” Stiles huffed and got out the car, slamming the door for good measure.

 

It’s the second week of the semester and Stiles life is thrown in at the deep end.

“Your BMI is amazing” A strange woman said to him as he stepped into his new school, she wore a track suit and had a short blond hair cut.

“Thanks? I guess” Stiles says a jock walks past and eyes Stiles up, Stiles doesn’t know if the jock wants to hit him or kiss him its kind of vague.

“Post modern gays are not subtle at all when it comes to checking people out” The weird woman says.

Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle at her.

“What are you still standing their for? Get to class” She screams and Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice.

He was glad lunch finally came around, he kept running into that cute blond jock all morning and Stiles is kinda getting freaked out because the hungry look in the kids eyes is kind of unsettling.

“Move it wide load” he hears some one scream.

‘Don’t get involved ’ Stiles tells himself when he sees four football players shoving a fat kid with headphones on.

But when one of the players hits the kid in his stomach, Stiles protective nature kind of kicked in.

“Leave him alone” Stiles tells the four idiots shoving them away from the kid for good measure.

The Jock goes to go for Stiles but the mean lady starts walking down the corridor and the four losers run away.

“Thanks” The kid says getting his breath back.

“Don’t mention it” Stiles smiles walking away he needs to be alone.

He finds a room empty.

It’s got a piano in and Stiles smiles remembering the times his mother taught him how to play the piano.

He starts to play a few notes and smiles because he hasn’t played in a while.

“You won’t find him drinking under tables, rolling dice or staying out till three” Stiles sings he goes to sing more but a throat is cleared.

Stiles looks up and sees a few people stood at the door.

A short girl dressing kind of kiddish clothes considering she looks about twenty.

The kid with the headphones is their too, he’s stood next to two girls and one boy.

One of the girls is black and has wild hair, the other is wearing a cheer leading outfit and she’s standing really close to the boy who is also wearing a cheer leading outfit.

 

“Are you here to audition?” The small girl asks.

“Audition? Audition for what?” Stiles asks dumbly.

“The glee club” She says with a smile, her voice is starting to be a bit annoying but she seems nice enough.

“I have no idea what that is” Stiles laughs, he gets up to leave but he’s stopped and he stands their for ten whole minutes listening to Rachel Berry (That’s her name) explain everything about glee club.

“Okay if I agree to audition will you shut up?” Stiles asks.

The others snicker but Rachel smiles and nods.

She takes them all to the stage place and asks him what he wants to sing.

“How about Mustang Sally” Stiles suggests.

“Aww cool, That was my audition song” The kid Roderick tells him.

“Oh I’ll choose something else” he shrugs.

“Their you guys are” two new people make their way into the stage area.

The first guy looks to be around the same age as Rachel he must be Kurt the other person running the club.

And stood next to Kurt is the jock that’s been checking him out all day.

The jock smirks and Stiles blushes.

“Stiles here wants to audition” Rachel smiles.

Stiles just goes up to the band people and tells him his song choice.

“Okay so lately, I’ve been obsessed with this song, I guess I can relate to it” He laughs awkwardly, he looks to the hot jock and it was a mistake because he looks like he wants to jump Stiles.

 

“Okay whenever your ready” Rachel and Kurt say at the same time

 

With his nod the band start playing.

I don't like the way he's looking at you

I'm starting to think you want him too

Am I crazy, have I lost ya?

Even though I know you love me, can't help it

I turn my cheek music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting ready to face you

Can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

I wish you didn't have to post it all

I wish you'd save a little bit just for me

Protective or possessive, yeah

Call it passive or aggressive

I turn my cheek music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting ready to face you

Can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

You're the only one invited

I said there's no one else for you

'Cause you know I get excited, yeah

When you get jealous too

I turn my cheek music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm turning ready to face you

Can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

Oh (that's why)

I still get jealous

Oh (that's why)

I still get jealous

 

“That was amazing”Rachel tells him, they all clap and Stiles blushes when The hot jock wolf whistles.

“It’s safe to say your in” Kurt says.

Maybe the school isn’t so bad.

 

But his father must never know he thinks that.


End file.
